


Sweet Distractions

by Awkward_Bookworm



Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Trost Arc, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: “Ben,” she gasped. “I told you not to sneak up on me!”Ben ignored her and instead nuzzled her neck, leaving light feathery kisses there. Rey felt her cheeks heat up in response. “Bennn,” she groaned. “I seem to recall asking for some time alone… so I can study?” she pressed lightly.“Hmmm,” Ben agreed into her neck, “you did.”Rey tried to sit up, but he held her down possessively. “So?” she prodded."So I elected to ignore your request,” he stated matter of factly.[A story in which Ben is always distracting poor Rey while she studies.]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Sweet Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Today I just wanted to post a little fluff because these two deserve a break lol. I imagine their married life would be freaking adorable and cuddly. Hope you enjoy!

Rey turned the page slowly and looked at her own notes again. Luke’s diagrams weren’t so neat, and it didn’t help that she couldn’t read some of these languages yet. She scratched her head and chewed on the end of her pencil. 

She was huddled on the floor by a window that overlooked a vast field where she often liked to spar with Ben. They had decided to settle down together somewhere quiet so she could train, and he could be left alone by the general population. Books and loose notes were scattered all around her as she worked. 

She was so focused that she didn’t even hear him come up behind her. Ben wrapped his arms around her carefully and placed a steamy mug of tea in front of her on the floor. Then he grabbed her and pulled her back into his lap. 

Rey squeaked, having not even heard him approach. 

“Ben,” she gasped. “I told you not to sneak up on me!”

Ben ignored her and instead nuzzled her neck, leaving light feathery kisses there. Rey felt her cheeks heat up in response. 

“Bennn,” she groaned. “I seem to recall asking for some time alone… so I can study?” she pressed lightly.

“Hmmm,” Ben agreed into her neck, “you did.”

Rey tried to sit up, but he held her down possessively. 

“So?” she prodded. 

“So I elected to ignore your request,” he stated matter of factly. 

“Ben!”

“I thought you could use some hot tea,” he offered sweetly and nipped her ear. Rey felt a tingly sensation rush down her spine, all the way to her toes. 

He always did this. She used to be able to study so much more efficiently before marrying this ridiculous man. 

“You’ve been studying for a long time, all morning,” he whispered in her ear, his voice husky, generating in her the sudden urge to flip him on his back and… misbehave. But Rey didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of winning again, so she suppressed the urge.

“I have a lot yet to learn,” she said defensively. “And you’re not helping,” she added. She was doing her best to stay angry, but he wasn’t making it easy. “So thanks for the tea, but I need to get back to work now.”

Ben sighed and let her sit up. Had she really just won? Just like that? 

“Okay, Rey,” he said dejectedly. No, the pity card will not work, she convinced herself. He was playing dirty, as usual. After a few moments of held breath, he finally shuffled off to who knows where. 

Rey released a sigh of relief and looked at the steamy mug. She smiled and took a sip before returning to Luke’s notes. He had been searching for some kind of Holocron… But the charts were mystifying! 

Rey huffed and started copying some of the text down in her notes and cross-compared it to her previous scribbles. Slowly, but surely, some of it was beginning to make sense. She was developing an alphabet. As morning turned into noon, Rey was oblivious, scratching away in her notebook. 

But this time when he came back, she felt his presence. His mind was … loud. She straightened up and he sat next to her, holding a small serving tray with some homemade lunch. 

“Stop yelling at me,” she said. He put the tray down. 

Ben gave her a lopsided grin. “You said you didn’t want to be snuck up on.”

Rey huffed. “I just meant, make some noise when you walk! Not scream at me with your thoughts.”

Ben laughed and pulled the book out of her hands. Rey protested, trying to take it back, but he shoved some bread into her hands instead. 

“You need to eat, sweetheart,” he said lightly. Rey blushed and nibbled on the food, watching him closely while he examined her notes. After the war, she had healed his face, so he looked young and innocent again. But she still hadn’t gotten fully used to it. He was so handsome. 

He looked perplexed. “Rey, are you translating a language or something?” he asked. 

She grinned, proud of herself. 

“Actually, yes.”

He stared at her. “You’re serious.”

She nodded and took a big bite. This bread was delicious, a luxury compared to the rations she used to get on Jakku. Who would have thought that Leia would have made young Ben Solo learn how to bake bread and cook actual meals?

“Mhm,” she replied through a full mouth. Swallowing, she added. “Amazing, what I can do when I’m not being preoccupied.”

Ben slapped the book down and leaned over the food, catching her lips with his mouth and sliding his tongue inside. Rey was momentarily frozen in surprise, but it didn’t take long for her to kiss back with a different kind of hunger. When he finally pulled back, she was short of breath. 

Ben smiled widely. “You like it when I distract you, Rey.”

She huffed indignantly. “I do— I do NOT. What are you even talking about?” 

He didn’t wait for her to continue, and she definitely would have. Her ears were burning at the insinuation. Ben stood up, laughing casually. “Okay then. I’ll leave you alone. Make sure you eat something.” 

Rey sat in a stunned silence for a moment. She had not done as well that round. He definitely knew how to get her riled up. Taking another big bite of food, she grabbed the book again and got back to work. 

What felt like less than a few hours later, Rey heard Ben coming back into the room. 

“Didn’t you just leave?” she asked. He put his hands on her shoulders from behind and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I missed you too,” he said sarcastically. He had brought a blanket and was now covering her lap, tucking it in under her legs. He had only wanted to make her more comfortable. Rey flushed and guilt hung heavy in her stomach. 

“Sorry,” she murmured apologetically. Ben caressed her cheek for a moment and then grabbed the now empty tray. 

“It’s fine,” he answered. Smiling, he looked at the tray. “Must have been good, huh?” 

Rey beamed. “Your cooking is always good.”

Ben left the room and Rey pulled the blanket close, wishing that he would come back again soon and distract her some more. 

The charts still weren’t making any sense a few hours later, but Rey was finally starting to get a handle on one of these languages. She had been working on it for months with middling progress, but it looked like her hard work was finally starting to pay off. 

The afternoon melted into evening, and the sun dipped low on the horizon. Rey yawned and stretched her arms high above her. She looked around and realized Ben had been gone for quite some time. Her stomach growled, and she figured it must be past their regular dinner time. 

“Ben?” she called. She heard him move around in the bedroom, before entering the living room. He sat down behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

“You called,” he said, voice low in her ear. 

His hands wrung out all the tense muscle knots that had formed in her shoulders and back from sitting still all day, and Rey could barely respond. Instead, a moan slipped out of her mouth, and she slapped a hand over it, blushing profusely. 

Ben just smirked and moved his hands down to her waist, then hips. Before she knew it, he heaved her into his lap again and buried his face in her hair. She recognized now that he smelled like soap and must have just taken a shower. 

She gasped as he began peppering her neck with kisses, occasionally sucking and biting. “Ben,” she gasped. 

“Hmmm? Don’t tell me you’re still studying,” he murmured. “You’ve been studying all day.” 

His flirtatious whine was something she was still getting used to as well. If someone had tried to convince Rey before that Ben Solo would be a tease and a flirt, she would have laughed them out of the room. Now, though… 

“I’m,” she gasped again when his hands found her thighs. “I’m not,” she managed, nearly panting. She felt his smile on her neck. 

“Good,” he said. “So, why’d you call me, sweetheart?” he teased. 

Rey’s mind was a mess. “I, uh…”

Her stomach growled again, and Ben paused, then rumbled with silent laughter. She was mortified. 

“Ahh,” he said. “You’re hungry?”

He pulled them up to stand and she turned around to face him. His hair was still wet. She shook her head violently and then kissed him, pulling his face down to her level. He backed her into the wall, and Rey moaned as he lifted her hips so she could wrap them around his waist. 

Her hands drifted to her favorite place, his hair. He groaned into the kiss as she played with his hair and shifted his weight into her groin, causing a ball of tight, hot energy to form there. 

But her stomach growled again, betraying her, and Ben broke the kiss. Both of their eyes were wide, and Ben burst into laughter first, dropping her to her feet delicately. 

“I see,” he said, voice still airy. “You just need me to take care of you and feed you, right?”

He took her hand and pulled her towards their small kitchen. Rey knew he was teasing, but she still felt bad. All he did today was take care of her while she did her best to ignore him. 

“Ben,” she grumbled. “I’m sorry—”

He seemed surprised by her sincerity. “I was just kidding, Rey,” he said, his voice laced with a little worry.

“I know, but I’ve been difficult today,” she muttered. 

Ben scoffed. “I think you mean every day.” 

She slapped his shoulder and Ben laughed. “Kidding,” he said, as he began to cook something for dinner. 

She still felt like she needed to say or do something to make up for today, but she wasn’t sure what. After a minute, an idea came to mind, but she knew he would become insufferable if she said what was on her mind. 

Rey hesitated, weighing the pros and cons, and then lightly clutched his sleeve, standing close. He looked at her over his shoulder. 

“What’s up, Rey?” he asked.

“I… um… don’t let this inflate your gigantic ego too much…” she warned. “But you were right before.” 

She knew he was working hard to keep his face still.

“Maybe I do like it when you … distract me?”

His eyebrows went up, but there was a faint smile on his lips. 

“So…”

Ben stopped what he was doing to kiss her again, this time slowly. He bit her lower lip lightly, and she parted her lips. He titled his head and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rey moaned softly, gripping his sleeves and standing on her tip toes. 

When they finally broke apart, he hovered near her face, his lips brushing hers, and gazed into her eyes. Rey nearly stopped breathing.

“Message received,” he whispered. “I’ll make sure to bother you every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, we all know that Ben Solo would definitely be a flirt, just like his father. hahaha
> 
> Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think!


End file.
